


A love letter to Goh Peik Lin

by vendettadays



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Bathrooms, Champagne, Cognac, Dinosaurs, F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Merlion - Freeform, New Year's Eve, Sharks, Singapore, Submarines, Unadulterated Love for the Awesome Goh Peik Lin, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettadays/pseuds/vendettadays
Summary: To: Ms Goh Peik LinBlk 128, Hao You Qian StreetGoh Mansion888888Singapore
Relationships: Goh Peik Lin/Any Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	A love letter to Goh Peik Lin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



> Goh Peik Lin is magnificent.
> 
> She's beauty, she's grace, she's gonna tell it to your face.
> 
> She deserves all the admiration and adoration and adulation. There is a disappointingly low number of fics tagged with the wonderful Peik Lin. 14 last I checked. I am deeply saddened that there is not more fic out there that celebrates Peik Lin and her amazing sense of fashion, her ability to house multiple outfits in her car, her clip-on earrings, and how she drives an Audi R8 in her killer, killer heels. Goh Peik Lin is a fandom in herself. 
> 
> To quote the one and only Asian Ellen, 'Buck, buck, Bitch.'

Dear Peik Lin,

You probably don’t remember me, but we met at the Young’s New Year’s Eve party.

You’re also probably thinking, who the fuck writes letters these days? Like isn’t that what texts are for? Well, you forgot your number and wrote your address on my arm in eyeliner instead. So it’s not my fault I’m sending you this letter.

I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. Or stop myself from laughing each time I remember the time I spent with you. I was drunk and got myself locked in one of the good bathrooms on the second floor. You were drunk and managed to pick the lock open and then locked yourself in with me. At least, we had the bottle of Dom Pérignon and Camus Cognac to keep us company. But you were right, Cognac tastes like shit. Vodka tastes better.

Your imitation of the T-Rex was an Oscar-worthy performance, but I think you outdid yourself when you pretended to be a shark in a submarine in the bathtub. I don’t think I have laughed so much in so long. You are so funny and cute that I couldn’t believe we had never spoken before that night. When the countdown started and we were still stuck inside the bathroom, and I confessed that it was going to be another year where I wasn’t going to be kissed at midnight, well….

Your kiss made up for all the previous years.

I know we’ve only known each for a few hours, but I adore and appreciate you already.

I’ll be waiting by the steps of the Merlion on 13 January when works reveal. I hope I’ll see you there?

All my love,

Any Female Character


End file.
